coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9170 (22nd May 2017)
Plot Daniel is incredulous at the accusation. Adam goads him about Sinead and their sudden coldness to one another until Daniel screams at him about the abortion. Sarah tells Neil all about Bethany, admitting they are at their wit's end with her. He offers to go round and give her an unofficial warning to scare her into submission. Daniel pushes Adam aside and speeds off in the car. Craig speaks to Neil when he sees him crossing Rosamund Street as he is his sergeant on a police mentoring scheme. Sally gets a text from a council colleague telling her of a flat available for Gina and Leah. Gina's thrilled. The Underworld party begins with Eva and the staff anticipating a proposal. Johnny goes private for a quick consultation. Aidan calls for hush and announces the firm's latest customer. Eva puts on a brave face. Norris exaggerates his injuries to try and get Mary's sympathies. Adam returns and tells Ken about Sinead's abortion. Ken is annoyed that Adam is insinuating that Sinead is the culprit and orders him to leave the house. Adam does so but rings DS MacKinnon. Daniel, his mind not on the subject, walks out of his exam. Neil calls on Nathan where Bethany is surprised to see him in uniform. He tells her Sarah and Gary want to press charges for criminal damage. Eva gets drunk at the party, embarrassing Aidan. Johnny makes an emotional speech but the atmosphere is ruined when the police call to question Sinead. Daniel turns up and is astonished as she's led to the bistro office for questioning. Neil brings Bethany back to No.8 where she accuses them of false imprisonment and tells them she never wants to speak to them again. Sarah is distraught. Sinead tells the police about her abortion but denies falling out with Ken. Leah isn't happy about the flat move. A delighted Mary tells Norris that Jude is moving back to the UK. He's pleased she's not going to move away, admitting he wasn't really injured in the Lakes. Daniel takes Sinead home after the police finish with her. Nathan suggests he and Bethany go to Ian's and she can make it up to him. Daniel threatens to kill a shaken Adam if he hurts Sinead, assuring him that he's capable of doing it. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bedroom *College - Examination room *Waste ground near M60 Barton Bridge Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam goads Daniel, suggesting that Sinead had something to do with Ken's attack; Bethany tells Sarah that she wants nothing more to do with her and Eva thinks Aidan is going to propose during an anniversary party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,605,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes